Her Heartbreak and Anger His Tactic and Love
by xBluieLovex
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by Natsu. She has a fit one night, but still thinks it will get better and Natsu will speak with her again. Natsu, being smart, but stupid, did this to make the girl jealous. His plan back fired, but worked at the same time. Natsu loves Lucy, Lucy loves Natsu. What more could you ask for than a Fight, then Kissing?


Her Heartbreak and Anger. His Tactic and Love

**Lucy has been ignored by Natsu. She has a fit one night, but still thinks it will get better and Natsu will speak with her again. Natsu, being smart, but stupid, did this to make the girl jealous. His plan back fired, but worked at the same time. Natsu loves Lucy, Lucy loves Natsu. What more could you ask for than a fight, then kissing?**

* * *

*Lucy POV*

I walked along the river side, thinking about how Natsu has been these past few months. I mean, he hasn't really talked to me a lot... I know Lisanna came back and all a year ago, but he now is starting to pay attention to her. After she had come back, he always talked to me, came to my house, as he always did. I stopped walking, to stare down into the water, to see my reflection. Does it have to do with me? I tilted by head in all directions possible seeing if anything is wrong. He hasn't been looking at me either. I would catch him staring every once in a while, but when I turned to look, he would turn away like nothing happened. Sighing, I began to walk again. I guess things can't be helped, I still have everyone else in the guild, and even Lisanna is my best friend. Maybe I could I ask why Natsu has be avoiding me. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I approached the door to my house, searching for my key within my skirt pocket. Pulling it out, I put it into the key hole unlocking the door. I stepped inside, tossing my hand bag to the side and pulling off my boots. Once the boots were off and sitting next to the floor, I took off my coat hanging it on the coat rack. I put my hands on my hips with a sigh taking a look around my house to see if there was any signs of Natsu or any of the others had been here. Seeing nothing, I walked to the kitchen to prepare myself some tea. I looked through the cabinet to find the Tea Kettle. I grabbed it, taking it to the sink to fill with water. Once filled with water, I set it on the stove to be heated.

I walked over to my desk; I had gotten a good idea earlier today for the newest chapter of the book I'm writing. "It's pretty damn amazing!" Levy had yelled out when I told her. I smiled looking down at my paper. My smile slowly turned to a frown when nothing came to mind.

THUMP!

"How could I forget so easily?" I groaned hitting my head on the desk. I sat up, rubbing my temples. Stupid brain. I sighed for the hundredth time today "Maybe I'll remember later." I said to no one. I stood up and went to the kitchen when the tea kettle went off, indicating that the water was hot. I poured the water into a tea cup, and placed my favorite tea bag inside the steaming water. I walked over to my table slowly, trying not to spill this hot tea all over me and the floor.

I sighed in delight as I took a sip of the tea. I closed my eyes and smiled. This tea has always calmed down my nerves, making me relaxed as if I was listening to the roar of the ocean. I wonder if Natsu will talk with me tomorrow. I ask myself everyday for the past months. I wonder if everyone else will do the same. I started asking myself only a few days ago. "I really do wish he would talk with me." I said. "I miss his warm smile, his company, his idiotic self breaking into my house at ungodly times. I just... miss everything." I whispered softly, finishing my tea. I turned to look out my window, seeing that the sun has already set. "I guess it's time for a bath."

Walking to the bathroom, I grabbed a towel, and a pair of pajamas. You never knew if Natsu will start barging in again right? _He never will, just face it, he's forgotten about you._ A voice said. No, no he's not, he's been casting glances at me these few months, he has to be planning something. _I don't believe you believe even that, you're just saying this to keep yourself from breaking down_. What? No! I know he hasn't forgotten me! He... he looks at me! _And that's all right? He doesn't speak to you, he never comes over, and he never asked you on a mission, he even hasn't stared at you for a few weeks now! Has he not?_ ... Well... Yes... maybe it's because... because... _That's right, just accept it, he's forgotten you!_

"No! I won't believe it!" I screamed, breaking down, falling to my knees in a fit of sobs. "H-he hasn't forgotten me." I cried. He's just catching up with Lisanna that's all. _You don't believe that either. You know if he wanted to catch up with her, he would've done it when she first came back, not a year! _"S-shut up!" I screamed. _He hates you now; he never wants to see you again. _"No!" _He wishes you never came to the guild now. You were just a replacement. _"A replacement. No!" I sobbed. _He doesn't even _love_ you! He loves _Lisanna_! _The voice spat, emphasizing on the words _love_ and _Lisanna_.

"D-don't say that!" I love him, I really do, and just hearing he loves Lisanna breaks my heart. The voice laughed, fading away. I stayed on the ground, sobbing until the point it wasn't sobs anymore, just gasp of air.

"It's not true..." I whispered, calming down from my fit. "I know it's going to get better." I began to feel my eyes flutter close. I'll go speak to him tomorrow... Yeah... tomorrow. The last thing I saw was his beautiful smile, before black.

.

.

.

.

**Oh snap! I worked on this for about an hour? Why did I make her break down.. the hell XD Trust me, it'll get better :) **

**Review tell me what you think :D**


End file.
